Un jeu réel
by AngelinaHellsworth
Summary: Rose est amnésique et se retrouve kidnappée puis amenée dans un lieu inconnu et dangereux. C'est avec un blouson blanc sur le dos et une arme à la main qu'elle se retrouve au milieu d'un jeu grandeur nature, le but : tuer les blousons noirs. Sa mémoire refais surface et elle réalise que son petit-ami fait partie du camp adverse. Réussiront-ils à s'en sortir vivants ?
1. Résumé

**Résumé :**

* * *

Il est difficile de vivre sans se souvenir de rien mais plus encore lorsqu'on arrive dans un endroit dangereux et inconnu. Voici l'histoire de Rose Blackwell. Une jeune demoiselle qui perd la mémoire après un accident de voiture et qui à la sortie de l'hôpital se retrouve kidnappée sans raisons. Son petit-ami l'aidera bien évidemment mais ils vont se retrouver sur un terrain de jeu taille réel, une arme à feu en leurs possessions, un camp adverse à détruire pour survivre et pouvoir rentrer à la maison bien tranquillement. Qui organise ce jeu et pourquoi ? Rose et son petit ami s'en sortiront-ils vivants ?

**Rose Blackwell** - Kate Beckinsale.

**Damon Salvarore** - Ian Somerhalder.

Ainsi que de nombreuses références aux personnages suivants :

**Elena Gilbert -** Nina Dobrev.

**Stefan Salvatore** - Paul Wesley.

**Caroline Forbes** - Candice Accola.

**Niklaus Mikaelson** - Joseph Morgan.

**Genre :** Aventure, Romance, Drame.

**Nombre de chapitres :** ?

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif je ne mords pas. Et je suis disposez à répondre à toute question. Bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaira.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Elle était assise dans une voiture, à l'arrière très exactement. Un canon de revolver posé sur sa cuisse, arme tenue par l'homme tout de noir vêtu installé juste à côté d'elle. La jeune demoiselle ne pouvait se défendre ni-même bouger puisque ces deux mains étaient liés dans son dos grâce à une corde très fine qui pourtant la blessait énormément étant très serrée, mais pas seulement ses poignets, ses chevilles étaient également attachés l'une à l'autre, impossible donc de se sortir de cette affaire. Elle observait sans cesse le canon de l'arme à feu qui touchait sa peau, elle était anxieuse et ne le cachait pas, pourtant elle paraissait plutôt calme même si tout ces sens étaient en alerte. Elle voulait crier à l'aide, que quelqu'un la tire de là car finalement pourquoi était-elle là entourée de ces trois hommes ? Oui, il n'y avait pas qu'un seul ravisseur dans cette voiture mais bien trois. Le conducteur tout d'abord, un garçon gras, extrêmement laid qui l'amenait dieu sait où, son passager, armé lui aussi et qui prenait un malin plaisir à sortir par sa vitre et à tirer. Mais sur qui ? Quelqu'un les suivait-il ? Peut-être que quelqu'un voulait l'aider ?

Les seules choses qu'elle savait était très simple, son prénom : Rose Blackwell. Elle connaissait aussi des visages qui lui apparaissait dans son esprit, elle avait un entourage bien qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas à cause d'une amnésie post-traumatique survenu après un accident. Un foyer l'attendait là quelque part ainsi que son appartement, du moins un intérieur spacieux et joliment aménagé la hantait, le sien ? Peut-être pas mais l'endroit semblait chaleureux et accueillant. D'un autre côté n'importe quel endroit conviendrait bien mieux que cette fichue voiture avec ses trois types.

Réalisant le tapage à l'extérieur elle commença à gigoter devenant de plus en plus effrayée par ce qu'il pouvait advenir. Elle n'osait ouvrir la bouche et posé des questions, elle avait d'ailleurs préféré ne pas répondre à des questions qu'ils lui avaient posés, elle n'en avait d'ailleurs pas compris le sens pour la plupart.

**-Arrête de bouger ou je tire dans cette jolie petite cuisse !** S'exclama son voisin de gauche en remontant le bout de son arme jusqu'à l'entrejambe de la brune.

Elle se crispa sur place et arrêta donc de bouger en pensant à ce qu'il pouvait bien s'imaginer. Un viol ? Était-ce donc aussi simple que ça ? Ils ne la kidnappaient que pour la violer ? L'idée était répugnante mais elle se disait que s'était peu probable, sortiraient-ils réellement leurs armes pour un simple viol ? Après tout trois hommes contre une jeune femme étaient suffisant même à main nu. Bien évidemment elle écoutait ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ne voulant pas tenter le diable, le but de Rose était bien de rester en vie et de se sortir de là même si elle ne voyait aucun moyen d'agir. La brune était peut-être une femme sans défense à première vue mais elle était très futée également, elle se tenait bien droite dans la voiture et ne bougeait plus d'un poil mais ses mains liées dans son dos tentaient de se délivrer, ce qu'elle réussit à faire assez facilement en desserrant le plus gros nœud qu'elle avait réussi à défaire. Elle glissa son premier poignet hors des cordes puis le second. Elle s'enfonçait petit à petit contre son siège afin de rester discrète et de ne pas laisser les garçons remarquer qu'elle s'était détachée. Elle tourna la tête et observa l'extérieur quelques instants. Elle ne reconnaissait rien et là, ce n'était pas à cause de sa mémoire manquante. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds par ici. Les routes étaient pratiquement désertes mais le paysage était d'une beauté incroyable, les arbres étaient d'une couleur or sublime, un automne parfait. Constatant que le passager à l'avant continuait de tirer derrière eux la demoiselle piquée de curiosité décida de jeter un petit coup d'oeil. Elle tourna donc la tête en direction du pare-brise arrière mais elle reprit bien vite sa place originel en se prenant un coup de cross dans la tempe. Un sons de douleur avait franchis ses lèvres sous la force du coup qu'il lui avait donné, elle retint une injure entre ses dents serrées. La moindre erreur de sa part pourrait lui coûter cher, elle devait rester donc là bien sagement en attendant son sort, c'était ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle ? Dans ce cas là ils faisaient erreur sur la personne, elle n'allait pas rester sans agir, sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Prise d'un élan d'adrénaline mêlé à son énervement naissant elle parvint à poser une main sur l'arme de son voisin et à le retourner contre lui. Elle n'hésita pas à appuyer sur la gâchette, elle ne faisait que sauver sa propre avis il s'agissait d'auto-défense et quitte à choisir elle préférait vivre en prison que ne plus vivre du tout. Elle tira plusieurs fois dans le vide en étant paniqué tandis qu'elle ouvrait la portière de son côté de sa main libre et se jeta hors du véhicule. Elle roula sur le béton jusqu'à parvenir sur de l'herbe encore fraîche et humide de la rosée du matin puis elle se mit à ramper, avec assez de difficulté puisque ses chevilles demeuraient attachées. La brune se cacha derrière une grosse roche se protégeant des balles tirées par le co-pilote de la voiture. Sa vue était flou et ses oreilles commençaient également à lui faire défaut, la peur formait une boule dans son estomac et elle tremblait de la tête au pied en respirant fort, respiration qu'elle tentait de reprendre avec du mal. Elle se figea remarquant une silhouette approcher d'elle, elle ne voyait qu'une simple ombre noir s'accroupir près d'elle et l'agripper, elle gigota une demi-seconde et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Qui était-il ? Peut-être que la voiture avait fait marche arrière et qu'ils venaient de la récupérer ? Comment Rose se sortira-t-elle de cette histoire ?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Rose rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était allongée sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture, elle referma ses paupières tentant d'habituer ses yeux à la lumière et surtout à retrouver une vue normal, ses yeux étaient encore flous et elle détestait ça. Elle se redressa en se tenant le crâne et se souvint des événements précédents, elle observa rapidement le conducteur. Un garçon brun, d'une carrure sculpturale, elle ne pouvait cependant pas voir ses yeux puisqu'il avait une paire de lunette de soleil posé sur le nez, ce qui avouons-le lui donnait une classe époustouflante, ce garçon était d'une beauté divine et aucun mot ne franchis la bouche de la demoiselle. Elle resta assise à la contempler oubliant totalement ses craintes, ses doutes et les raisons de sa présence. Elle était totalement hypnotisée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Mais elle revint bien vite sur terre lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander d'un ton apparemment inquiet :

**-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

La brune cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et l'observa avec des yeux brillants, elle était définitivement sous le charme. Elle se sentit même rougir, chose tout à fait inhabituel, elle n'était pas du genre à tomber amoureuse aussi rapidement, enfin le mot était inapproprié, elle était juste extrêmement attirée par le jeune homme à cause de son physique...Quoi que sa voix était également parfaite, elle lui convenait avec perfection. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question, elle lâche un fin rire nerveux en se grattant l'arrière de la tête c'est alors qu'elle grimaça, elle avait une grosse bosse et c'était douloureux, elle se tint le crâne ensuite étant prise d'une horrible migraine. Elle serra les dents et ne lui répondit pas, évidemment ça n'allait pas. Elle n'avait aucun souvenirs, elle s'était faite kidnappée, menacée, et elle se trouvait toujours en compagnie d'un inconnu même si le beau brun ne semblait pas être dangereux ni lui vouloir de mal, elle restait sur ses gardes tout de même.

**-Rose, réponds moi.** Il tourna sa tête vers elle, pencha légèrement la tête et dévoila ses magnifiques yeux azur. **Est-ce que tu es blessée ?**

Elle ravala la boule de salive qui venait de se former dans sa gorge, elle l'examinait avec attention, oubliant la douleur à sa tête.

**-Je vais bien...**Rétorqua-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux. **On se connaît ?**

Le garçon lui semblait familier mais sans plus, elle se souviendrait avoir vue une beauté pareil. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre et ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, sa lucidité reprenait le dessus.

**-Tu es avec eux ? Tu comptes m'amener où ?! Et qui es-tu ?**

La panique commençait à la gagner, elle voulait sortir de là. Elle avait besoin d'air frais, de rester immobile un moment sur la terre ferme, elle se sentait vaseuse enfermée dans cette voiture et elle avait l'impression de devenir claustrophobe. Elle débloqua la portière et allait sauter hors du véhicule comme elle l'avait fais avec les types de tout à l'heure mais la voiture s'arrêta net, elle posa un pied au sol et se cogna la tête contre le torse du brun qui était déjà devant elle. Comment avait-il fait cela ? Arriver si rapidement face à elle ? Elle se demandait si elle n'avait eut une absence. Il était accroupit et glissa deux doigts sous le menton de la brune qui se laissa faire docilement se demandant ce qu'il comptait faire. Il l'examina sous toutes les coutures et plongea ses yeux dans les siens d'un air anxieux.

**-Évidemment qu'on se connaît je ne serais pas venu te récupérer. Je te ramène à Mystic Falls, en sécurité, chez nous. **

Il lui offrit un sourire irrésistible pour tenter de la rassurer un maximum et surtout essayer de la convaincre puisqu'il disait vrai. Elle hocha simplement la tête et détourna les yeux de lui, elle avait une envie irrépressible de se pendre à son coup sans raison apparente. Il caressa gentiment sa main et reprit :

**-Je m'appelle Damon Salvatore.**

Elle ne voyait absolument pas qui il était mais puisqu'il paraissait sincère elle voulait lui accorder sa confiance. Après tout elle était au milieu de nul part et les hommes en noir devaient être à leurs trousses alors n'importe qui d'assez gentil ferrait l'affaire en tant « qu'allié ». D'ailleurs le « nous » qu'il avait employé ne lui avait pas échappé, vivaient-ils ensemble ? C'est ce qu'il semblait dire bien qu'elle n'en ai aucuns souvenirs. Elle lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il se passait pour essayer de clarifier les choses si oui ou non il la connaissait peut-être pourrait-il lui en apprendre plus à propos de son amnésie ? Rose lui expliqua donc l'accident et la suite des événements, le kidnapping entre autre.

C'était arrivé suite à sa sortie de l'hôpital, techniquement elle n'aurait pu partir toute seule mais puisqu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir, aucun papier sur elle impossible pour eux de contacter qui que se soit, elle s'était donc éclipsée alors qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Puis une voiture s'était arrêtée près d'elle, sur le moment elle ne s'en était pas préoccupé mais elle aurait sûrement dû puisqu'elle s'était retrouvée attiré à l'intérieur et la suite pas besoin de le rappeler. Elle comprit alors, c'était Damon le garçon qui l'avait secouru après avoir sauté de la voiture. Bien sûr que c'était lui, qui d'autre après tout. En tout cas un nouveau mystère s'offrait à elle, quel genre de relation entretenaient-ils tout les deux ? Elle espérait secrètement être sa petite-amie mais en le voyant tel qu'elle le voyait actuellement, si beau, si attentionné -d'une certaine façon- elle en doutait, elle devait déjà avoir une petite-amie et elle devait être aussi jolie que lui. Un soupire lui échappa et il sembla le remarqué puisqu'elle arqua un sourcil d'un air interrogateur. Elle leva ses deux mains et les secoua pour lui signifier qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de très important, elle s'empourpra de nouveau tandis qu'il approchait une main de sa joue pour lui caresser, elle recula sa tête et repoussa sa main en se mordant la lèvre. Peut-être qu'elle avait vue juste finalement ? Elle n'osait pas lui poser la question, non seulement parce que c'était gênant de lui demander mais aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le blesser puisqu'elle ne croirait pas forcément sa réponse il valait donc mieux ne pas poser de question, après sa mémoire referait surface à un moment ou à un autre n'est ce pas ? Elle n'espérait qu'une chose d'ailleurs, retrouver ses souvenirs mais sans en être trop perturbée ou bouleversé, elle craignait d'avoir vécu des événements tragiques qui la mettrait dans un état pitoyable comme une dépression par exemple.

Elle se leva du siège et se dressa sur ses deux jambes, elle était de taille assez petite par rapport à Damon, elle le remarqua lorsqu'il se redressa, elle lui arrivait tout juste à l'épaule, elle se sentait si minuscule, la situation la fit même sourire. Et la voyant sourire il ne pu que sourire à son tour, ses lèvres si parfaites étaient irrésistible, elle les aurait croquées si elle s'était laissée aller. Le brun tourna subitement la tête d'un air surprit et plissa les yeux, elle suivit son regard mais ne vit rien. Elle sursauta en entendant un coup de feu, les deux bras musclés de Damon la saisir et il se plaça devant elle face au danger, elle écarquilla les yeux totalement effrayée et ne comprenant toujours, décidément cette journée était catastrophique et le mot était faible. Il s'écroula soudain un genoux suite à de nombreux autres coups de feu, elle vit le sang gicler et le garçon geindre, elle porta une main à sa bouche choquée et laissa libre court à ses cris d'horreur. Elle s'effondra peu après lui mais pas pour la même raison, elle venait d'être assommée par derrière.

* * *

Voilà pour le second chapitre de cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis en reviews, tout commentaires est bon à prendre pour avancer et je n'hésiterais pas à vous répondre. A bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Rose et Damon.

**_Lili62640 :_** Je suis contente que tu aimes, comme tu le sais déjà je n'aime pas Hunger Games, mais c'est vrai qu'on pourrait y penser, mais je dirais plutôt qu'il s'agit d'une guerre entre deux camps. Enfin, tu verras le moment venu.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Damon ouvrit les yeux et glissa une main sous son t-shirt ne percevant aucune douleurs suite aux balles qu'il avait reçu, ce qui lui semblait étrange puis il remarqua qu'il n'avait aucun hématome, aucun reste, aucune trace de coup de feu, rien du tout. Il se redressa rapidement et remarqua d'autres hommes qui l'entouraient, tout aussi peureux les uns que les autres. Il ressentait leur peur, son instinct de vampire ne pouvait le tromper, il se concentra d'ailleurs et tenta d'écouter les diverses conversations alentours, peut-être qu'une bribe de discussion pourrait l'aider à comprendre où il se trouvait et surtout à savoir si Rose était là quelque part et si elle ne courait aucun danger. En temps normal il n'aurait pas cherché à comprendre et aurait vidé de leurs sangs chacune des personnes présentes mais il ne le fit pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il pensait à elle, à son humaine. Elle parvenait à adoucir sa noirceur et à le reprendre un peu meilleur et moins impulsif, comme l'avait fait Elena Gilbert à une période de sa vie, mais cette dernière était retournée dans les bras de son frère Stefan, autant qu'elle y reste il n'avait en aucun cas besoin d'elle, il avait trouvé une autre jeune femme, qui elle avait de réel sentiment pour lui, sentiment réciproque même s'il avait dû mal de l'admettre, en tout lorsqu'elle était elle-même, puisque actuellement elle n'avait aucune mémoire elle ne pouvait se souvenir de ses sentiments pour lui et il espérait en silence qu'elle les retrouve un jour, qu'elle l'aime de nouveau. Il leva les yeux en l'air en pensant à son vieil ami Alaric, il se disait intérieurement _« Je perds la fille.. »_. Il repensa alors à Mystic Falls, cette ville avait beau être agitée depuis qu'il en était partis il regrettait un petit peu de l'avoir quitté, car finalement partout ailleurs les endroits étaient tout aussi agité que là-bas. Il n'avait pas quitté sa ville d'origine par hasard.

Sa petite-amie Rose, avait eut quelques soucis -notamment avec Elena et Caroline puisque toutes les trois ne s'appréciaient guère- et avait donc décidé de partir pour remettre un petit peu ses idées en place et retrouver le moral, sauf qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévenu. Damon était alors passé par tout les états, rage, douleur et tristesse enfouies au fond de son être, la colère et l'envie de vengeance, Elena était peut-être une partie de son passé mais il pouvait très bien aller la remettre à sa place s'il touchait à LA fille à qui il tenait le plus à présent, il regrettait même de ne pas l'avoir fait puisque sa petite Rose avait été blessée dans un accident et en était devenue amnésique. Oui, tout cela était dû à Elena Gilbert et sa meilleure copine blonde Caroline Forbes, qui étaient devenus deux vipères depuis qu'Elena était vampire et que Caroline fréquentait Klaus.

Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait mais cette satanée ville était très loin et en y réfléchissant bien plus rien ne le retenait là-bas, s'il parvenait à retrouver sa petite copine il lui proposerait de ne jamais y remettre les pieds, après tout, il était vampire, il pouvait s'approprier n'importe quelle maison dans n'importe quelle ville elle n'aurait qu'à choisir. Ainsi ils pourraient rester tout deux mains dans la mains sans aucun obstacle. Bon, certes, l'image était un petit peu cliché et kitsch, inapproprié pour Damon Salvatore mais il voyait réellement les choses sous cet angle, il rêvait d'un lieu calme et paisible en compagnie de sa belle, une histoire d'amour romantique digne de Twilight même s'il détestait par dessus tout ces bouquins, la vie ne lui avait jamais fais de cadeau mais pourtant Rose Blackwell en était un et il tombait sûrement du ciel, il voulait en prendre soin. Mais pour y parvenir il fallait avant tout la retrouver. Et ce n'était certainement pas en rêvassant et en laissant vagabonder son esprit qu'il la trouverait.

Il se redressa donc d'une couchette métallique et examina les environs. En un seul regard il compris où il se trouvait, dans un avion, la destination restait flou en revanche. Il tenta d'hypnotiser quelques personnes choisis à l'aveuglette mais il ne reçut aucunes réponses très probantes, mis à part le fait qu'il se trouvait dans les airs il ne savait rien d'autre. Cependant un détail ne lui échappa pas, il n'y avait aucune femme à bord. Rose ne pouvait donc être ici. Il serra les dents et ferma son poing, il avait l'impression d'avoir été abusé, comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir si facilement ? Il doutait sérieusement le retour de Rose dans sa vie, en un seul morceau en tout cas, il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait mais il se doutait que les événements à venir allait être éprouvant aussi bien pour lui que pour elle où qu'elle soit.

* * *

Rose reprit conscience après plusieurs heures, elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance, en une seule journée elle avait perdu connaissance à deux reprises, méchamment assommée, et la bosse à l'arrière de sa tête avait pris de l'ampleur, elle ronchonnant en glissant une main dans ses cheveux puis elle ouvrit les paupières. La brune se redressa droite comme un piquet et observa les lieux avec craintes, elle se recourba sur elle-même voulant se faire toute petite si quelqu'un tentait de s'en prendre à elle. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle n'aurait pas dû bouger mais plutôt analyser la situation posément et avisé en fonction des bruits et des conversations mais il était un peu tard. Elle jeta un œil à toutes les demoiselles qui se tenaient non loin d'elle sur d'autres couchettes. Elle fronça les sourcils, un nouvel endroit inconnu, et celui-ci ne lui rappelait vraiment rien. Un grincement sonore lui perça les oreilles, elle appuya une main sur son front, sa douleur refaisait surface, quelle poisse vraiment !

**-Excusez-moi, où sommes-nous ?** Demanda-t-elle à une grande femme blonde habillée d'un uniforme assez étrange.

Son interlocutrice n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, une gigantesque secousse fit tomber Rose au sol. Elle comprit alors, un avion. Un avion ?! Elle se mordit les lèvres ne sachant toujours pas quel destination ils prenaient. D'ailleurs l'avion était très spécial, une sorte d'avion pour le saut en parachute, un avion militaire ? En tout cas les couleurs sombres lui faisait penser à ça, la guerre. Plus encore à cause des femmes en uniforme et... d'autres avec des armes. Encore ?! N'avait-elle donc pas eut assez de pépon niveau armes à feu ? Et Damon... Damon ! Où pouvait-il être ? Etait-il seulement vivant ? Elle se souvint alors du dernier moment avant de perdre connaissance. Les balles. Une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

**-Encore une pleurnicharde !** Gronda la femme blonde près d'elle. **C'est pas la peine de postuler si c'est pour chouiner !**

De...postuler ? Postuler pour quoi ? Où ? Comment ? Tant de questions sans réponse. Rose fixa la blonde, ce qu'elle pouvait être grossière et impolie cette femme, elle la détestait déjà.

**-Postuler à quoi ? Je n'ai rien demandé ! **Soupira la brune.

L'autre femme dévoila un sourire carnassier avant de prendre la parole.

**-Tu n'as aucune idée dans quoi tu t'es fourré, comme la plupart des gens ici. Vous vous êtes tous inscrits pour le Reality Game, je ne sais pas si tu connais Battle Royale ou The Hunger Games mais le principe du jeu est du même genre. Vous allez tous devoir éliminer le camp adverse. **

Rose se mit à rire de façon nerveuse, elle ne voulait pas croire ce récit sans queue ni-tête pourtant tout portait à croire qu'elle disait vrai. Elle n'eut le temps de parler, ni même de paniqué, un blouson blanc s'écrasa sur sa tête.

**-Non merci, je n'ai pas froid.** Eluda-t-elle simplement.

Elle n'osait montrer sa panique, ne voulant pas passer pour une « pleurnicharde » pourtant elle l'était complètement, elle avait l'impression de tomber en enfers. Elle espérait même que tout ceci ne soit que le fruit de son imagination et sortir de ce cauchemars, elle se pinça discrètement et grimaça. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Tout était bien réel. La blondelui riait au nez ouvertement avec une voix irritante.

**-C'est ta couleur abrutit. Blouson blanc contre blouson noir comme aux échecs. **

Oui bien sûr, les échecs versions sorciers comme dans Harry Potter sans aucun doute puisqu'il y aurait de nombreux morts ! Rose cligna des yeux soudainement pendant que deux femmes lui enfilaient la veste de force et lui mettaient une arme entre les mains. Elle était prise d'un flash et ne voyait plus la réalité fasse à elle mais une bribe de son passé et ça concernait Damon. Elle se souvenait de leurs passés commun et de la place qu'il tenait dans sa vie et réciproquement celle qu'elle tenait dans la sienne, elle avait vue juste en pensant être sa bien-aimée. Mais à présent qu'il n'était plus là... Puis tout lui revint soudain tel une gifle en plein visage. Il était vampire, il ne pouvait être mort à cause de ses simples balles en argent. Même des balles en bois ne l'aurait pas tué. Elle revint au moment présent en s'effondrant sur la terre mouillée. De la terre ? Elle écarquilla les yeux et posa sa main sur le doux contact qui s'offrait à elle, l'humidité du sol la rafraîchissait et l'apaisait quelque peu, puis elle ouvrit de grand yeux en lâchant l'arme qu'elle tenait n'ayant pas remarqué plus tôt alors que d'autres femmes étaient poussées hors de l'avion dans le même état qu'elle. Des blousons blancs et des blousons noirs. Elle comprit, elle partaient tous du même point. Elle reprit l'arme machinalement et détalla comme un lapin laissant courir les sifflements des canons derrière elle et chercha un lieu pour se réfugier. Elle réalisait qu'elle courait sans voir où elle allait, il faisait nuit noir et elle ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de ses pieds, pourtant elle remarquait des lueurs aux loin, elle décida de partir dans cette direction. Elle ne tarda pas à y arriver, le terrain semblait minuscule et elle se plaqua derrière un mur d'une espèce de grange, l'arme bien positionnée, du moins de son point de vue puisqu'elle n'y connaissait absolument rien et elle avança à pas furtif. La brune arriva très rapidement à l'extrémité de la grange, elle ferma les yeux un instant et pria les dieux -bien qu'elle ne soit pas croyante- que personne ne soit là. Elle tenait à la vie et elle était à peu près sûr de la perdre. Chaque secondes était pesante comme si son heure se rapprochait. Elle n'avait pas plus d'un pourcent de chance de s'en sortir. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage et pencha lentement sa tête pour voir le côté du bâtiment, elle écarquilla les yeux...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ? N'hésitez pas à poster votre avis en review et merci à ceux qui me lisent je ne serais rien sans vous.

_**lili62640:**_ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue ?

_**Juju :**_ Je te remercie de ta review, je suis ravis que cette fanfic te plaise. Merci également pour ces compliments qui sont très bons à lire (aussi bien qu'à entendre), ça me permet d'avancer et de savoir s'il faut continuer ou non dans cette voie. J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plus et que tu continueras à me lire.

A bientôt pour la suite de cette aventure!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Rose écarquilla les yeux en voyant la scène qui se déroula juste sous ses yeux, un homme venait dans égorger un autre avec un mini canif, elle réalisa que l'un était en noir et l'autre en blanc, d'ailleurs, celui en blanc devenait rouge petit à petit et gigotait sur le sol en laissant gicler du sang et en en bavant aussi, une parfaite vision d'horreur. Elle se plaqua de nouveau contre la bâtisse en plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un cris, elle était complètement déboussolée en réalisant que tout ceci était vrai, vraiment vrai ! Il n'y avait aucune possibilité de revenir en arrière. La demoiselle ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment elle en était arrivé jusque là. Elle avait cette mauvaise impression de ne pas contrôler sa propre vie, son propre chemin se faisait tout seul malgré elle et elle était obligée de le suivre, était-ce donc ça que l'on nommait destin ? Si c'était le cas alors quoiqu'elle fasse tout allait se dérouler selon lui ? A quoi bon bouger dans ce cas et tenter de sauver sa vie ? Elle sursauta soudainement en levant les mains ainsi que son arme pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas là pour tuer personne et aussi pour signifier qu'elle ne représentait pas un danger, elle se rendait en quelque sorte même si elle savait très bien que la règle était de tuer quoiqu'il puisse advenir. Deux blousons noirs avaient débarqués près d'elle en tenant un blouson blanc à bout de bras, chacun le tenait d'un côté, il ne semblait pas pouvoir tenir debout, il était en sang de la tête au pied, encore vivant mais proche de la mort au vue de sa pâleur cadavérique, les deux autres garçons laissaient ses jambes traîner sur le sol laissant des traces sur le terrain boueux à cause de pluies certainement récentes. Rose observa longuement les deux garçons qui ne semblaient pas la menacer de leurs armes, elle les observa attentivement et prit une mine assurée, reprenant son arme correctement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne lui faisaient rien, d'un autre côté elle s'en réjouissait mais restait sur ses gardes, l'un des deux pouvaient à tout moment faire un geste brusque et dégainer, elle ne pourrait s'en sortir, elle ne devait pas avoir les aptitudes pour réussir à tuer quelqu'un et encore l'état psychologique pour le faire, elle était tout simplement incapable de tuer quelqu'un, le simple fait de s'imaginer le faire lui glaçait le sang et lui donnait envie de vomir. La brune continuait de fixer les deux individus qui s'approchaient d'elle de plus en plus, elle ne bougea pas. Elle eut alors l'idée du siècle pour n'avoir aucun problème.

**-Je suis blouson noir**, commença-t-elle avec une grande maîtrise, **j'ai volé un blouson à un blaireau blanc. **

Elle plongea son regard dans le blanc des yeux de l'un des types, bien qu'il fasse nuit ils étaient assez proches pour se voir clairement. D'ailleurs, elle remarqua une chose, les blousons blancs avaient largement moins de chance de survis que ceux en noir puisqu'ils étaient plus voyant de nuit et que les noirs eux ne pouvaient être vue, ils bougeaient incognito...C'était assez injuste, mais ce jeu était sadique alors les règles et tout le reste était mis en place pour qu'il y est un maximum de mort.

**-Dans ce cas montre nous ton identifiant.** Lança le garçon qu'elle regardait.

Un identifiant ? De quoi parlait-il ? Elle l'observa avec un air d'incompréhension tandis que les deux garçons se mirent à rire. Comment pouvaient-ils rire ici ? Dans un endroit pareil à un tel moment ? Comment garder le sens de l'humour et le sourire ? Impossible, à moins d'être un aliéné ou un...habitué ? L'un des garçons s'approcha, lâchant donc leur victime qui n'était soutenu que par l'unique blouson noir qui le soutenait encore, Rose se recula d'un pas et se retrouva le dos collé tout contre la parois rappeuse et humide de la grange. Elle oubliait totalement l'arme dans sa main, elle aurait pu le menacer mais même ça elle ne sans s'était pas capable, elle n'était pas de nature sadique, ou méchante, on pouvait même se demander comment elle pouvait fréquenter Damon Salvatore le vampire impulsif et assez sanguinaire, mais c'était un fait, elle était l'ange et lui le démon et en tant qu'ange elle se devait de rester « pure » et elle ne comptait pas se salir les mains avec des meurtres, surtout pour un stupide jeu. Elle serra les dents en le regardant assez méchamment.

**-Ouh ! Mais elle ferait presque peur !** S'exclama-t-il en soulevant son t-shirt sans gêne. **Novice, tu devrais non seulement apprendre à fermer ta veste pour qu'on ne puisse l'atteindre, mais en prime tu devrais apprendre à camouflé ton identifiant si tu mens ! **

Elle se décala à temps évitant ainsi un coup de poing qu'il allait lui envoyer. Elle pointa son arme en sa direction les mains tremblantes et la respiration saccadée à cause de la peur qui l'envahissait. Il leva les mains en se reculant tandis que son partenaire la menaçait de son fusil mitrailleur, abandonnant l'homme en blanc sur le sol, de toute façon il ne pouvait plus faire quoique se soit. Elle ravala sa salive, s'était une impasse, si elle tirait sur l'homme en face d'elle l'autre tirerait sur elle, mais si elle ne tirait pas il tirerait quand même. Elle réalisa une chose, la règle principale était bien : blanc contre noir. Hors mis à part ses deux garçons elle n'avait pas vue d'autres équipes, pourquoi ? Elle se doutait un peu des raisons, personne ne pouvait se faire confiance, première raison, la seconde était tout aussi simple, en groupe ils passeraient nettement moins inaperçu, ne dit-on pas que ce n'est pas le nombre qui compte mais bien le plan d'attaque et la ruse ? Oui, il fallait rester en nombre restreint, au fur et à mesure elle comprenait comment il fallait 'jouer' et utiliser les règles. La brune mordait sa lèvre, montrant un signe d'anxiété et prouvant sans le vouloir qu'elle n'en était pas apte. Les deux hommes rirent de nouveau, elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque d'elle, mais elle baissa les yeux en restant silencieuse, elle allait mourir ici elle le savait parfaitement et elle ne voyait aucun moyen de fuir, ils allaient forcément tirer sur elle même si elle était de dos, car ici peu importait le face à face, l'honneur, la fierté ou quoi que se soit, rien n'était de mise, seule la survie comptait et tous voulait vivre et retrouver leurs nids douillet. Les deux hommes faces à elle avait sans doute des familles respectives, des femmes peut-être même des enfants, des parents, des proches, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas penser à ça mais elle ne pouvait sans empêcher, s'était dans son caractère, elle pensait toujours avant d'agir et la plupart du temps elle n'agissait pas et manquait des actions, comme là, elle prenait son temps à réfléchir à chacune des options -non- existantes plutôt que de tenter de tuer les deux au lieu d'un. Un sifflement d'obus déchira le silence autour d'eux et s'écrasa non loin, les projetant tout trois dans les airs. Rose s'écrasa face contre terre, les oreilles encore bourdonnantes à cause du son du projectile, elle respirait par à coup ayant complètement oublié l'importance vitale de respirer, elle sera son arme entre ses doigts et commença à ramper de façon grossière dû à la panique. Elle s'élança derrière une grosse roche et s'enfonça dans une crevasse parfaitement dissimulée et s'installa toujours alertée mais elle comptait prendre son temps pour essayer de retrouver son calme même si elle savait que s'était déjà perdu d'avance tant qu'elle n'aurait pas quitté cet endroit, ce jeu sordide. De là où elle était elle voyait encore le derrière de la grange, elle vit les deux hommes en noirs, toujours en vie, se pencher sur l'homme en blanc, elle écarquilla les yeux en remarquant leurs crocs se dévoiler puis s'enfoncer dans la peau du cadavre. Des vampires. Il ne manquait plus que ça, des immortels ici. Les balles ne leurs feraient rien, les pieux en revanche mais comment faire pour s'approcher d'eux, viser correctement et tout ça sans se faire tuer ? Mission impossible. Les survivants étaient donc forcément de l'équipe qui possédait le plus de vampire dans son rang. Est-ce les Blancs ou est-ce les Noirs ? Comment le savoir ?

La demoiselle se recroquevilla sur elle même, délaissant l'arme à ces côtés, elle ne pouvait être vue si on ne s'attardait pas et heureusement pour elle personne ne la remarquait. Elle pensa à Damon, elle se demandait s'il était là lui aussi et surtout dans quel camp il était, elle se voyait mal s'en-prendre à lui de toute façon. Elle repensa aux couleurs des vestes, elle pouvait très bien en récupérer une noir non ? Puis elle se remémora le moment où les deux hommes avaient parlé de son identifiant. Elle souleva son t-shirt et remarqua un code tatoué en blanc sur sa hanche avec les numéros suivants « N°312-06 » elle ne savait pas se que ça pouvait signifier ni même quand est-ce qu'on lui avait tatoué cela mais c'était bien là. Le blanc, elle savait pertinemment que la couleur lui était appropriée puisqu'elle portait un manteau blanc, les blousons noirs devaient avoir des codes barres noirs.

**-Putain...**lâcha-t-elle choquée.

Elle plaqua rapidement une main sur sa bouche en priant pour que personne ne l'ait entendue. Par chance, les alentours semblaient désert, pour le moment en tout cas. Rose était loin d'être une jeune femme stupide, elle savait que si elle restait au même endroit trop longtemps ça lui porterait préjudice, il fallait bouger. Elle comprit autre chose, le sommeil, il fallait bien qu'ils se reposent à un moment donné, alors comment faire ? De toute façon il devait être impossible de fermer l'oeil par peur de se faire fusillé ou égorgé dans son sommeil. Mais à un moment donner le corps ne parviendrait plus à suivre et c'était la mort assuré. Il n'y avait donc aucun échappatoire pour les humains, qui eux avait des besoins primaires, les vampires eux, étaient ici sans craintes, ils ne devaient voir ce jeu que comme un fast food géant, ils n'avaient qu'à choisir une victime ou un corps et s'en nourrir. L'organisateur de cette mascarade devait être un vampire lui même et l'ennui de son éternité le poussait à faire des choses aussi répugnantes et sanglantes, sans aucun doute, peut-être se trouvait-il la quelque part et qu'il observait d'un œil satisfait chacun des cadavres qu'il voyait. Elle écarquilla les yeux, des caméras, il y en avait sans doute ! Après tout, ce jeu n'avait aucune utilité s'il n'était pas fait pour être vue n'est ce pas ? Sans oublier les microphones, parfois, elle entendait des annonces faites au loin, le rappelle des règles, rien d'autres.  
Rose décida de sortir de sa cachette, la faim tiraillaient son estomac, elle sera son fusil d'assaut contre elle en se remettant à trembler de tout son long et se mit à avancer en craignant la mort à chaque fois qu'elle posait un pied devant l'autre. Soudain elle lâcha son arme en hurlant de douleur et porta sa main droite à son épaule gauche, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle s'effondra sur le sol à genoux. Elle venait d'être touchée de plein fouet et le métal qui venait d'entrer dans sa peau lui infligeait une douleur indescriptible, le sang coulait déjà abondamment, elle pressa sa main contre, elle ne connaissait rien en premier secours, décidément sa place n'était pas ici ! Une silhouette féminine s'approcha alors...

* * *

Est-ce vraiment la fin pour Rose ou réussira-t-elle à se sortir de là ? Qui est donc cette femme qui arrive ? Suite au prochain chapitre !

_**lili62640 : **_Merci encore pour ta review poulette ! J'espère que tu as aimé quand même ?


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Rose soufflait avec difficulté en gardant les dents serrées, elle ne voulait pas crier et elle refoulait ses larmes tant bien que mal, la douleur était insupportable. Elle retira son blouson les mains tremblantes et pleine de sang et lâcha un son de douleur à cause d'un mouvement brusque, elle sentait la balle s'enfoncer encore plus profondément et le mal qui la parcourait lui arracha un cris. Puis elle remarqua la silhouette se rapprocher de plus en plus, des courbes noires, féminines qui perçaient la nuit petit à petit. La vue de Rose était embrouillée à cause des larmes qui commençaient à monter mais elle reconnue l'arrivante.

**-Elena ? Mais...**

Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Et pourquoi lui avoir tiré dessus alors qu'elles se connaissent ? La brune fronça alors les sourcils la mâchoire toujours aussi crispée et attendait une réponse de la part de l'autre fille, réponse qui n'arriva pas. Au lieu de cela, la demoiselle posa sa main sur la plaît et enfonça ses doigts dans la blessure, Rose hurla en repoussant l'autre, les larmes perlaient enfin sur son visage et d'autres silhouettes alentours se précipitaient près d'elles.

**-Mauvaise réponse ! **Chantonna la tortionnaire.

Comment ça « mauvaise réponse » ? Elle divaguait complètement...C'était compréhensible dans un tel endroit mais tout de même pourquoi la torturer ainsi ? Le jeu...C'était le jeu mais Rose n'avait pas du tout envie de jouer, de rester, de souffrir comme elle souffrait en cet instant, elle n'avait pas demander à supporter tout ça, d'ailleurs elle supposait que personne ici ne l'avait demandé, à moins d'être un malade mental bien sûr.

**-Je m'appelle Katherine Pierce, ça m'étonne que ce cher Damon n'est pas parlé de moi. Ou même Stefan. **

Les sourcils de Rose s'arquèrent malgré elle, elle essuya ses yeux et foudroya la femme en face d'elle du regard. La fameuse descendante Petrova qui avait causé du tord aux frères Salvatore en se jouant d'eux. Si elle en avait eut le cran elle aurait repris son arme et l'aurait tué sans aucun remord mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. La double d'Elena attrape les cheveux de Rose et l'obligea à pencher la tête et elle plongea ses canines dans sa chair. Comme si le coup de feu n'avait pas suffit il fallait en prime qu'elle la morde. Rose se mit à gigoter en couinant et en poussant diverses sons exprimant les douleurs qu'elle ressentait aussi bien à l'épaule que dans son cou qui, elle le sentait, dégoulinait de sang. La jeune femme avait beau essayer de repousser l'autre, de bouger elle ne parvenait pratiquement pas à bouger, la vampire était bien trop puissante et la bloquait avec facilité. L'humaine sentait la vie lui échapper de fil en aiguille que le sang était drainé hors de sa carotide, elle sentait les forces l'abandonner et constatait par malheur que sa vue se brouillait, elle allait perdre connaissance puis mourir sans aucun doute car la vampire n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la lâcher. Puis soudainement, un bruit d'os brisés avait retentit et le corps de Katherine s'étala au sol de tout son long, elle ne paraissait pas consciente, quoi de plus normal puisque sa nuque venait d'être brisée. Rose se concentra sur la silhouette masculine qui se dressait devant elle, elle plissa les yeux tentant vainement de discerner plus qu'une simple ombre, la couleur de ses cheveux et sa carrure lui faisait penser à quelqu'un.

**-Damon ?** Souffla Rose avant de s'effondrer à son tour.

La demoiselle ne rêvait que d'un seule chose à son réveil, être dans son lit douillet, en compagnie de son petit-ami qui lui apprendrait qu'elle se réveillait d'un long et pénible sommeil agité, il lui dirait qu'elle s'était tournée et retournée, qu'elle aurait crier et même pleurer, gémit de douleur mais au final le réveil serait doux et paisible loin de toutes ces atrocités. Mais évidemment lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle sentait l'humidité et la dureté du sol elle comprit que malheureusement tout ceci n'était pas le fruit de son imagination mais bien la réalité, une triste et horrible réalité. Dans un second temps elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours vivante, elle leva sa main face à son visage et ferma son poing, elle vérifiait que tout ces membres fonctionnaient bien en quelque sorte. Rien à signaler pour son bras tenta de bouger son bras gauche mais s'arrêta net en grimaçant à cause d'une douleur, assez moindre comparé à la dernière fois, qui la picotait, elle remarqua ensuite une écharpe enroulé autour de son membre pour le maintenir en place. Elle se redressa de façon à être assise et remarqua où elle se trouvait : les égouts. Elle se rallongea bien rapidement se sentant vaseuse et en constatant que les lieux tournaient autour d'elle, elle referma les yeux en grommelant puis les rouvrit. Ce n'était pas le moment de rester planter là mais plutôt celui de se bouger et de parler à Damon. Elle allait se lever brusquement lorsqu'elle sursauta en tombant nez à nez avec un homme tout à fait inconnu mais pourtant assez séduisant, mais il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son se demanda alors, ne voyant aucune veste sur lui, de quel camp il appartenait. Tout comme Katherine d'ailleurs. Elle serra le blouson blanc posé sur elle et examina le dit garçon de la tête au pied. Non, à bien réfléchir s'il l'aidait c'est qu'il faisait partis du camp blanc tout comme elle et que Katherine, elle, faisait partis du camp noir. Oui, c'était sans doute cela, le raisonnement était fondé de toute façon car pourquoi aurait-il été à l'encontre des règles ? Quoi qu'il ne portait pas de veste alors qu'ils étaient sensés la porter sur eux en permanence, de leurs arrivés ici jusqu'à leurs...morts et départs s'il existait vraiment un échappatoire à ce massacre. A ce propos Rose commençait fortement à en douter, après tout, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce jeu, aucun reportage, témoignages, rien du tout.

**-Je m'appelle Will.** Lança-t-il soudainement la sortant de ces pensées, il était accroupi juste à côté d'elle mais paraissait réellement distant, quoi de plus normal en cette situation. **Nous avons un ami commun qui est ici et je sais qu'il te cherche. Je l'ai vue il y a quelques heures de cela. **

Elle haussa les sourcils, Damon ! Il s'agissait forcément de lui. Finalement, elle avait été déçue de constater que Will n'était pas lui, mais là, ce qu'il disait était tout à fait rassurant, cela signifiait qu'il était toujours en vie. Mieux encore, il la cherchait. Mais comment le trouver ? Chercher quelqu'un ici était encore bien plus dangereux que d'essayer de s'échapper pour sauver sa propre vie. Quelques heures, elle se disait qu'en allant assez vite elle pourrait peut-être le rattraper, enfin fallait-il encore aller dans le même sens que lui, avoir de la chance et rester en vie. Elle tenta de se redresser pour la énième fois, ignorant sa tête qui tournait toujours et son estomac qui lui intimait qu'elle allait vomir sous peu, pourtant, une main se plaqua sur son épaule gauche et l'obligea à se rallonger. Will évidemment. Elle poussa un petit cris en repoussant sa main.

**-Mais t'es malade !** Hurla Rose en se tenant l'épaule.

Il glissa sa main autour de sa bouche et passa derrière elle, l'obligeant à rester silencieuse. La tâche ne lui était pas facile puisqu'elle se débattait et lui envoyait des coups, coups qu'il ne sentait qu'à peine. Le brun soupira et dévoila soudainement ses canines pointues et lui lança un regard méchamment ce qui la glaça sur place et la figea. Il esquissa un sourire en coin et relâcha sa prise, glissa son index sur sa propre bouche pour lui intimé de rester muette. Il prit pourtant la parole à voix basse, chuchotant à son oreille avec lenteur :

**-Personne ne vient ici, très rarement du moins, tu es en sécurité, si quelqu'un vient tu tires, peu importe l'équipe, sauf si c'est moi ou Damon, ne fait confiance à personne d'autre. Je vais aller le chercher. **

Elle écarquilla les yeux, tuer quelqu'un jamais. Et puis comment pouvait-elle lui faire confiance à lui ? Après tout elle n'avait que sa parole, pourtant elle voulait le croire et préférait cette version de l'histoire. La jeune femme hocha la tête tandis qu'il lui fourrait son fusil sous le bras et qu'il replaçait bien sa tête sur un vêtement qui devait lui appartenir. Il se redressa debout et commença à s'en aller, il s'arrêta et lui jeta un gâteau sur le ventre.

**-Ils offrent peu de nourriture, moi je n'en ai pas besoin..prends. **

Rose posa les yeux sur la pâte délicate et douce qui s'effritait entre ses doigts puis reporta son attention sur le néant, il n'était plus là. Elle comprit alors le sous entendu, lui aussi était un vampire. Elle ne perdit pas son temps et dévora la pâtisserie en une bouchée. Malheureusement pour la demoiselle, un grain de chocolat s'était coincée dans sa gorge et elle se redressa en frappant sa poitrine pour arrêter de tousser mais rien n'y faisait. Elle observa l'eau verdâtre et nauséabonde qui s'écoulait à côté d'elle par milliards de litre, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix et même si elle n'était pas dû genre à se prendre pour une princesse et qu'elle préférait se salir les mains là l'hésitation était tout de même bien réel. Elle plongea une main dans l'eau et la porta à sa bouche, elle n'eut pas besoin de plus pour finalement vomir et non boire par chance, le grain était partis. Elle continua à tousser faiblement, reprenant son souffle et son calme, mais elle s'arrêta tout à fait en apercevant son reflet dans l'eau. Le teint pâle, de la boue partout, les cheveux couverts de crasses, gras, en bataille, les yeux renfoncé et cernés, un vrai zombie. Les éléments autour d'elle n'avait cependant pas arrêter de bouger, elle constatait avec mal que les parois de l'égout ondulaient, elle avait l'impression d'avoir le mal de mer et c'était tout à fait ce qu'elle avait finalement. L'endroit l'écœurait au point d'en devenir malade. Rose relâcha chacun de ses membres et tenta de penser à autres choses pour faire passer son mal, mais dan un faux mouvement, son bras gauche heurta le sol et tandis qu'elle porta sa main droite à la blessure par balle tout son corps l'entraîna dans l'eau. Elle lâcha un petit son et s'enfonça dans les eaux usées, elle gigotait et tentait de remonter mais son bras lui faisait atrocement mal et il lui était impossible de tenir en surface.

* * *

Comment Rosa va-t-elle se sortir de là ? Quelqu'un viendra-t-il à son secour ? La suite bientôt...

**_Nik' 10192029_** :Voilà donc ta dose ! Merci pour ta review chérie, ca me fait plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plus ?

_**Lili62640 :**_ Merci, alors ce chapitre ?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Damon avait fait du chemin depuis qu'il était sur le terrain de ce jeu immonde. Il n'avait ni arme, ni veste, il avait fait sa tête de mule dans l'avion en expliquant que sa veste en cuir noir convenait tout à fait, jugeant qu'ils n'en tireraient rien le personnel avait céder pour qu'il n'ait pas le blouson officiel, de toute façon, qu'il meurt avec sa propre veste à la leur revenait au même. Puis une fois la pente de l'avion descendu on lui avait jeté un fusil dans les bras, il n'avait pas réellement bronché jusque là et n'avait tué personne, il avait remarqué que des vampires bien plus âgé que lui s'occupaient des règles du jeu et il faisait profil bas. Mais l'arme, il ne l'avait pas gardée, il se sentait rabaissé, sa dignité en prenait un coup, un vrai vampire n'avait pas besoin d'un tel artifice pour tuer, il l'avait donc abandonnée sur le sol et était partis à toute vitesse voulant voir la délimitation du terrain. Mais même en courant à vitesse vampirique, il trouvait l'étendu du territoire réellement vaste. Il était arrivé au pied d'un gigantesque mur infranchissable pour un vampire à cause des barbelés et de la verveine lancée dessus, verveine qu'il avait eut le malheur de toucher puisqu'il connaissait ce détail. Mais il n'y avait pas seulement ca, il avait sentis un courant électrique passé aussi, les Humains ne pourraient donc pas passer non plus. Aucun moyen de grimper, aucune issues pour s'échapper et les portails étaient surveillés à longueur de journée. En somme ils étaient tous bloqués ici et devaient réellement jouer à ce stupide jeu s'ils voulaient s'en sortir et ce même s'il n'y avait aucune garantis. Damon ne comprenait pas la fonction de ce jeu, créer un bain de sang pareil entre humain et vampire, quelque chose ne collait pas. Il comptait bien s'occuper de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire et se venger de tout ça, après tout Rose avait été touchée par tout ça, on s'en était pris à elle et il ne comptait pas laisser passer ça, il leurs ferait payer à tous, un part un il s'occuperait d'eux et leurs feraient regretter amèrement d'avoir osé poser la main sur elle.

Suite à cette découverte le beau brun avait continuer son chemin, évitant balles, obus, assaut d'humains et de vampire. Il avait commis de nombreux meurtres, s'était nourris et il n'en ressentais aucune pitié, pire encore il aimait bien l'idée d'avoir des repas sous la main si facilement. Mais afin d'avancer un peu plus rapidement et avec plus de sécurité, il avait décidé de passer par les égouts lorsqu'il les trouva, il constata que les lieux étaient plutôt désert, mais ils étaient bien cachés ce qui était donc normal. Il croisa quelqu'un cependant, mais l'odeur particulière et connue de cette personne l'avait induit à ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. William. Un vieil ami qu'il avait rencontré dans les années 1970 à New York. Tout deux étaient heureux de se retrouver malgré les horribles circonstances, d'ailleurs ils n'avaient pas jugés utiles de s'occuper des équipes respectives, ils ne portaient pas de blousons et ne préféraient pas se poser de question.

**-Will ! C'est très important, aurais-tu croisés une jeune femme de...**Il s'arrêta et sortit une photo de Rose, il lui montra avec un air anxieux, il allait droit au but. **Dis moi que tu l'as vue !**

Il aurait aimé ajouté « Et dis moi aussi qu'elle se porte bien. » mais rien n'était sûr, au fond de lui une boule d'inquiétude se formait, il craignait le pire pour elle, la transformation bien qu'un jour au l'autre ce moment arriverait s'il voulait la garder à ces côtés pour l'éternité, la mort également, qui était bien pire que la transformation, l'idée de la perdre à tout jamais lui brisait le cœur et cela lui semblait inconcevable. Il n'avait jamais été autant heureux de toute son existence que depuis qu'il était avec elle, une relation réel, sans manipulation et avec de vrais sentiments, elle lui était parfaite comme elle devait l'être pour lui bien sûr il sait pertinemment que rien n'est éternel et qu'il peut la perdre à tout moment mais il ne le veut tout simplement pas.  
William lui avait donc répondu ce qu'il savait c'est à dire, rien du tout, il lui expliqua qu'il passait ses journées aux fonds des égouts là où il semblait être le plus en sécurité et qu'il attendait de passer le dernier niveau.

**-Le dernier niveau ?** Questionna alors Damon intrigué mais à la fois inquiet de la suite.  
**-Oui**, commença donc l'autre vampire en hochant la tête. **Actuellement nous sommes dans la dernière vague, si tu préfères ces termes.** Il souleva le t-shirt de Damon et lui montra son identifiant. **Numéo 303-06, tu es noir, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, nous sommes bien dans la sixième vague.** **C'est la dernière d'après ce qu'ils ont dis les premiers jours. Ce qui veut dire que...l'équipe blanche doit mourir au complet et on pourra sortir. Personnellement je laisses les autres faire comme un lâche, je m'occupe de certains blessés noir ici et je les remets sur pied histoire de ne pas être un boulet non plus, je tiens à ma vie alors je joue l'égoïste, tu devrais faire pareil.**

Damon tenta d'assimiler rapidement tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, c'était bien le genre de Will de rester tapis dans l'ombre en attendant que tout se joue selon son bon vouloir. Le brun était tout à fait de son avis mais avant cela il voulait trouver Rose, il n'y a que pour elle qu'il pourrait décider de rester sans agir et puisqu'elle n'était pas présente il était hors de question qu'il reste là bien sagement à attendre. Il expliqua rapidement à son ami qu'il voulait d'abord la trouver puis il repris son chemin, plus vite il la trouverait et plus vite il serait rassuré.  
Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées pendant qu'il continuait de la chercher, il filait toujours entre les balles, n'ayant que de simple égratignures parfois, mais il ne l'avait malheureusement pas trouvée et chaque humains qu'il avait tenté d'hypnotisé ne lui avait donné aucunes informations. Il commençait à perdre espoir au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, plus les secondes défilaient et plus il se disait qu'elle n'avait pas survécu, mais il restait une infime possibilité qu'elle ne soit même pas ici, auquel cas il fallait absolument que l'équipe noir s'en sorte et donc qu'il participe convenablement aux assauts et non rester cacher, il devait se donner corps et âmes à la tâche pour ainsi pouvoir la revoir un jour et une fois dehors il donnerait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour la retrouver où qu'elle soit. Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant William apparaître face à lui. Sur le moment il recula d'un pas n'ayant pas remarqué qui s'était puis il l'avait bien reconnu et soupira légèrement soulagé.

**-Je l'ai trouvée, elle t'attend viens !** Lança l'arrivant sans développer sur l'état de Rose.

Les deux garçons retournèrent bien vite aux égouts à l'emplacement où la dite demoiselle aurait dû se trouver, malheureusement ils ne trouvèrent que la veste blanche de la belle et des traces de sang. Damon fronça les sourcils d'un air décontenancé, il s'imaginait le pire à présent, un enlèvement ? Quelqu'un avait osé lui arracher sa petite-amie alors qu'il était tout près du but ? Puis ses tâches sur le sol il ne comprit pas, il interrogea son ami du regard avec un air accusateur, il aurait aimé en être informé avant. Dans quel état était-elle ? Simplement blessée ou bien mourante ? Il craignait sérieusement pour sa vie, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose il ne s'en remettrait jamais et devrait vivre avec le poids de la culpabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules et ce pour toute l'éternité. Will lui expliqua les quelques blessures que Rose avait subis mais il rajouta d'un ton neutre qu'il l'avait aidé évidemment, il l'avait dis quelques heures auparavant, il s'occupait de certains blessés, pas de l'équipe blanche mais puisqu'elle était la copine de Damon il l'avait tout de même brun ténébreux alla au bout du tunnel mais l'autre le rappela.

**-Je pense qu'elle est tombée...**Élucida William en grimaçant, **il n'y aucune autres traces de sang dans aucunes directions... Et regarde les plis dans l'intérieur du blouson, elle était allongée là, ils partent en direction du canal.**

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Damon, si elle était tombée s'en était-elle sortie indemne ? Son visage était décomposé et il laissait apparaître sa détresse. Une main virile se posa sur son épaule, son ami tentait de le réconforter, il reprit donc sa mine impénétrable.

**-On va la chercher. **Décréta Damon. **Maintenant. **

Il obligeait presque l'autre vampire à l'accompagné mais il s'en foutait royalement.

Rose suffoquait dans les eaux usés mais elle avait réussi à remonter légèrement à la surface pour avoir un minimum d'air et rester en vie, elle se battait contre le courant en ayant une seule pensée en tête : la survie mais pas pour n'importe quelle raison, elle devait vivre pour retrouver Damon. Elle devait le retrouver, lui dire que sa mémoire était revenue. Que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu était loin d'être terminé, elle voulait lui rappeler à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule fin possible, là, en train de se débattre dans les torrents d'eaux : la mort. Et elle ne comptait pas la laisser la surprendre, elle ne lâcherait pas son dernier souffle ici, si elle avait survécu à un tir de fusil, aux crocs d'un vampire alors elle pourrait éviter la noyade avec facilité.  
Une fois les égouts passés la demoiselle se retrouva dans la station dépuration, là au moins, l'odeur était bien meilleure et elle en profita un peu pour se nettoyer, elle était même écœurer par son précédent « voyage » elle avait une boule dans la gorge et de nouvelles nausées. Mais puisque l'eau épurée était nettement moins encombrante que l'eau des égouts elle réussissait à nager sans trop de difficulté, elle s'accrocha sur un bord et remonta sur le béton, elle prit une longue minute pour reprendre son souffle et reposer son bras douleur. Elle roula sur le côté et posa sa main gauche sur le sol avec l'intention de se relever mais elle se cogna la tête contre quelque chose ou plutôt contre quelqu'un, elle écarquilla les yeux et leva rapidement la tête vers la carrure de l'homme qui se tenait là, sur le moment elle avait pensé à Will et même à Damon mais elle ne connaissait pas ce garçon. Il attrapa sa tignasse et la jeta au sol violemment, elle retomba sur son bras et lâche un cris perçant, elle l'observa avec des yeux craintifs et se recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle se colle à un mur, elle jeta un œil à l'eau non loin et s'était dis qu'en cas d'extrême urgence elle pourrait s'y jeter bien qu'elle ne sache pas où les conduits l'amènerait par la suite. Rose avait une étrange impression, elle se pensait maudite, à chaque fois qu'elle se sortait d'une mauvaise passe une seconde catastrophe lui arrivait directement après et ainsi de suite. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même.

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?!** Couina-t-elle avec un air fragile, elle remarqua le sang couler de son bras, son bandage s'était défait à cause de l'eau.

Il haussa simplement les épaules tandis qu'elle l'examinait attentivement, un grand homme, assez âgé à première vue mais pas trop non plus, elle lui donnait la trentaine voir un petit peu plus. Un visage rond sans forme, un sourire en coin sadique tout comme son air l'était, des yeux minuscules pourtant perçant à vous glacer le sang sur place. Cet homme faisait peur par son simple physique. Il s'approchait d'elle avec lenteur avec un sourire carnassier digne d'un psychopathe. Elle lâche un cris d'horreur et écarquilla les yeux soudainement...

Que va-t-il se passer pour Rose ? Damon va-t-il réussir à la retrouver en un seul morceau ?

* * *

**lili62640 / Nik'10192029 :** Merci pour vos reviews j'espère que le chapitre 6 vous plaît ?


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 **

**/!\ Attention : ce chapitre contient une scène pornographique, il est donc déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans de lire. /!\**

* * *

Elle lâche un cris d'horreur et écarquilla les yeux soudainement en sentant des bras se poser de par et d'autres de ses épaules et de ses jambes, elle était bloqué au sol par quatre garçons. Rose gigotait faiblement et ouvrit la bouche pour crier à l'aide, se fichant d'ameuter du monde pour se faire fusiller, à choisir elle préférait mourir que se faire violer de la sorte. Sauf qu'elle n'eut le temps de pousser aucun son puisqu'une cordelette s'enfonça entre ses dents, elle écarquilla les yeux pour la énième fois, elle tenta de mettre un coup de boule à l'un des types mais ne reçu qu'une gifle en réponse. Elle se souvint alors des types dans la voiture et en reconnu deux, elle ne l'avait donc pas tué cet homme...D'un côté elle s'en sentait soulagé mais de l'autre elle le regrettait puisqu'elle se retrouvait là.

Rose mordait la cordelette de toutes ses forces et tentait de la sortir de sa bouche pour hurler mais il lui était impossible de le faire, ils avaient un peu de jugeote apparemment puisqu'ils avaient pensés à l'attacher derrière sa tête. L'un d'eux ramena ses bras en arrière et attacha ses poignets grâce à une autre cordelette, de ce fait, l'un des garçons était libre de ces mouvements, il se mit face à elle et commençait à détaché sa ceinture en lui lançant un regard pervers. En le regardant simplement elle comprenait toutes les pensées obscènes qu'il avait en tête. Il descendit son pantalon et arrache le bouton de pantalon du sien bien qu'elle tente toujours de se débattre. Elle se sentait faible, inférieure et impuissante face à ces hommes répugnants, des larmes perlaient sur ses joues tant elle était terrifié tandis que le garçon face à elle descendait son jean sur ses cuisses accompagnée de sa culotte, elle continua à essayer d'envoyer des coups mais toujours rien, aucun mouvements ne les feraient bouger. Elle déglutit en voyant l'engin de l'homme hors de son boxer et s'approcher dangereusement d'elle, elle redoubla de violence pour défaire la prise des hommes. Puis la fatalité du moment survint rapidement le dit homme s'enfonça en elle en un coup de rein plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches pour avoir une meilleure prise, elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus rien voir mais de toute façon s'était peine perdue, elle les rouvrait souvent, choquée par la violence de certains coups de bassins qu'il pouvait lui envoyer, elle grimaçait et se remettait à pleurer. L'homme accélérait la cadence de l'ébat selon son bon vouloir tandis que les autres se rinçait l'œil et attendaient leurs tours apparemment puisque l'un deux commença à déboutonner son jeans, l'occasion était là ! Elle lui envoya un coup dans la mâchoire et tenta de pousser les autres, mais une seconde gifle claqua sur sa joue, la plaquant tout à fait sur le sol, cette fois-ci une main sur sa gorge la maintenait contre le béton froid. La demoiselle avait déjà dû mal à respirer avec la cordelette qui obstruait sa bouche mais ajouté à cela la présente main autour de son cou ne l'aidait en rien, elle commençait à suffoquer mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, ni les supplier, ni se défaire de cette nouvelle prise, une fois encore elle se sentait pitoyable et à présent salie par ce viol. Mais même si elle avait eut l'opportunité de parler elle n'aurait sans doute rien dit, la honte qui la submergeait la poussait à ne plus vouloir vivre, elle n'allait plus jamais affronter la vie sous le même angle, à dire vrai, elle ne voulait plus rien affronter du tout ni plus rien ressentir. Elle se sentait détruite de l'intérieur, moralement, psychologique mais aussi physiquement puisqu'elle sentait un liquide déferler entre ses cuisses, elle leva les yeux et remarqua du sang entre les jambes du garçon lorsqu'il se releva, il avait été si brutale qu'il l'avait blessé à l'en faire saigner.

Les heures défilaient, les minutes et les secondes passaient sans que rien ne s'arrête, tour à tour les messieurs la violaient. Elle allait de plus en plus mal, elle était exténuée, avait faim, recouverte de sueur et ne bougeait même plus, subissant ce qu'ils osaient lui infliger sans broncher. Elle était aussi couverte de son propre sang, car l'un d'eux avait eu la brillante idée de sortir une lame de couteau et de s'amuser à la torturer tant dis que les autres, la tenait et continuait à pénétrer son corps toujours avec violence. Rose fixait le plafond dans la station d'épuration, les joues encore humide de toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées et celles qui coulaient encore parfois. Elle réfléchissait, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal pour mériter un tel châtiment divin car à ce degré de mésaventure il ne pouvait s'agir d'un hasard. La jeune femme n'avait jamais réellement cru aux dieux, ni à un ni à plusieurs, elle était plutôt athée, sans religion, sans croyances, elle ne se souciait pas des origines de l'univers ni des sciences, elle vivait au jour le jour par ces envies, ces goûtes, entouré de ses proches, une vie égoïste et centrée sur elle-même en quelque sorte, peut-être était-ce la cause de ce tourment ? Peut-être était-ce un signe pour lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle s'occupe un peu plus du malheur et de la misère du monde ? En tout cas, si c'était le cas la note était un petit peu cher payé puisque jamais elle ne s'en remettrait.  
Rose venait de s'évanouir suite à la perte de beaucoup de sang, son épaule notamment qui s'était rouverte lorsqu'elle avait faillis se noyer, à cause des blessures faites par la lame et aussi son intimité douloureuse suite aux nombres incalculable de coups de béliers qu'elle avait reçu. Les quatre hommes étaient partis, ainsi que l'homme âgé qui lui, n'avait pas agit durant la scène, se délectant du spectacle dans l'ombre. La jeune fille était donc là, allongée sur le sol, le pantalon baissé ainsi que sa culotte, le t-shirt en lambeaux, les seins à l'air et les cuisses écartés toujours souillée par les diverses semences des garçons qui avaient cru bon d'en rajouter, la scène n'était sans doute pas assez répugnante à leurs goûts.

Damon et Will avaient marchés pendant plusieurs heures dans les couloirs humides des égouts jusqu'à arriver à un endroit où l'odeur était nettement meilleur, la station d'épuration. Ils avaient décidés de marcher à vitesse humaine pour ainsi vérifier les profondeurs des eaux au cas où Rose serait là quelque part.

**-Elle sait nager !** S'entêtait Damon qui ne voulait pas penser au pire.  
**-Oui mais avec son bras blessé je doute qu'elle ait réussi à s'en sortir... **

William tentait de le raisonner, il ne perdait pas espoir mais rien n'était sûr, il préférait que son ami réalise la possibilité que sa petite-amie ait péri sans lui, sans personne d'ailleurs. Le garçon se retrouva soudainement plaqué contre l'une des parois, Damon le tenait par le col les crocs sortis et le regardait avec mépris.

**-Je te signale que tu l'as laissée toute seule !** Gronda-t-il avec une voix menaçante, il était tout à fait hors de lui. **S'il lui est arrivé quoique se soit je t'en tiendrais pour seul responsable Will, que l'on soit ami ou pas ! Je préférais la savoir seule en ta compagnie au risque de pas la retrouver moi plutôt que d'être dans cette situation !**

Il le relâcha sans attendre aucune réponse de son interlocuteur et se remis en chemin, les mains dans les poches. Il prit un tournant et se figea en voyant une jeune femme effondrée au sol, elle semblait sans vie. Il la reconnut bien vite et s'accroupit près d'elle très rapidement. L'analyse de la situation avait été rapide et il avait bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé, il était totalement fou de rage. Will, lui, était resté en retrait, il ne tenait pas rigueur au comportement de Damon, il parvenait à s'imaginer à sa place et il se doutait que même Damon aussi impulsif se retenait de faire quoique se soit en cet instant.

**-Rose ?! ROSE ?! Je t'en supplie ouvre les yeux ! **

L'aîné Salvatore était en proie à une panique qu'il ne pouvait caché, il mordit son poignet et le plaqua sur les lèvres de la brune, l'intimant à boire bien qu'elle n'ait conscience d'aucun de ses gestes. Les plaît guérissaient à vue d'œil pourtant elle ne semblait pas se réveiller.

**-ROSE ! Je te jure que si tu reviens pas maintenant je viens te chercher ! **

Will haussa un sourcil, il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que venais de dire Damon. Il voulait la rejoindre si elle mourrait ?

**-Damon...Si elle meurt...elle sera vampire...tu viens de...  
-Elle ne mourra pas ! **Tonna le brun en serrant les dents, l'idée le mettait hors de lui. **Bats toi. Reviens...**

D'un autre côté il réalisait que si elle venait à perdre la vie elle deviendrait comme lui et pourrait ainsi rester à ses côtés pour le reste de l'éternité. Elle serait plus forte et ils pourraient sortir d'ici sans trop d'encombre. Mais allait-il réussir à la garder si elle se transformait ? Garderait-elle ses sentiments pour lui ?

**-Elle va être liée..**Réalisa-t-il en soupirant.

Rose va-t-elle survivre ou va-t-elle devenir un vampire ? Comment Damon va-t-il gérer sa colère ? Et comment vont-ils se sortirent de là ?


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 **

* * *

Damon était resté assit sur le sol, le corps de sa petit-amie dans ses bras tandis que Will s'approchait en restant un peu sur ses gardes vis à vis de son ami, il pouvait exploser de colère à n'importe quel moment et s'en prendre en lui sous une pulsion, il se méfiait. La tension était des plus tendue et c'était d'ailleurs le moins que l'on puisse dire. Damon ne pouvait lâcher sa dulcinée des yeux, il attendait qu'elle reprenne conscience, connaître l'identité de ce du moins ces types puisqu'il différenciait plusieurs odeurs, qui lui avaient fais ça et prendre sa revanche, il comptait les tortures lentement et éternellement jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive même s'il savait qu'il n'en tirerait aucune réparation, ce qui est fait est fait mais la vengeance est un bon moyen de soulager ses sentiments et se calmer ensuite. Il releva la tête soudainement et croisa le regard de William les yeux écarquillés tout deux. Le cœur de Rose venait d'arrêter de battre, le brun commença à la secouer faiblement, oubliant presque qu'elle deviendrait un monstre comme lui si elle mourrait.

**-Rose s'il te plaît !** La suppliait-il presque. **Reviens !**

Will n'osait pas bouger une oreiller et aucun sons ne sortis de sa bouche, il savait que s'en était finis pour elle mais ne voulait rien dire. Damon la serra plus fort contre lui, agacé, exténué de l'avoir cherché si longtemps pour finalement la retrouver dans cet état si pitoyable, d'une certaine façon il se sentait fautive, s'il avait donné le maximum de lui même, s'il avait couru plus rapidement tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé et il s'en voulait. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remette soudainement à respirer et qu'elle ouvre les yeux, paniquée. Elle tenta de défaire sa prise et ce faisait violente envoyant des coups de ci de là.

**-Rose ! Rose ! ROSE ! C'est Damon ! **

Elle se calma sur le champ en réalisant qu'il ne mentait pas. Une larme roula sur sa joue, elle se sentait indigne de lui à présent que d'autres l'avaient touchés, chose qu'il comprit puisqu'il posa une main derrière sa tête et la serra contre son torse en la berçant. Will se mordit la lèvre et conseilla à Damon de l'hypnotiser pour qu'elle oublie tout mais cela ne servirait à rien puisqu'elle se souviendrait de tout lorsqu'elle terminerait sa transformation, de plus, Rose était une demoiselle avec un capacité mentale assez élevée et il ne comptait pas la laisser seul, il l'aiderait à passer à autre chose.

**-Chhhh, calme toi...Je suis là...Tout ira bien je t'en fais la promesse. Ils payeront...**

Il savait très bien qu'elle allait mettre du temps avant de se rassurer et de se calmer, son état était imaginable et ce n'était pas joli à voir, elle n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser encore et encore comme si tout ce qui s'était passé reposait sur ses seules épaules et comme si elle avait eut le choix.

**-Tu vas devenir vampire...**Lâcha-t-il d'un ton neutre, attendant la nouvelle vague de panique.

Elle n'avait pas simplement été violée, elle avait été malmenée, battue, blessée, torturée mais aussi tuée et ça, c'était impardonnable. Contrairement a ce qu'il avait pensé, elle ne bougea pas, ou plutôt, elle s'était soudainement figée sur place. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et plongea ses splendides yeux noisettes dans ses yeux azur.

**-Je me vengerais moi-même dans ce cas. **

Damon plissa les yeux et soupira en simple réponse, il se releva en la gardant dans ses bras. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher, plus jamais.

**-Will, trouve nous du sang, on fait ça vite et on attend la fin de la vague. **

Il posa les yeux sur son ami qui eut soudainement une mine sombre.

**-Damon, ce que j'ai essayé de te dire tout à l'heure, c'est que tant que les blousons blancs seront en vie, ça ne finira pas...** Grimaça-t-il.  
**-J'avais compris merci, ils le feront pour nous là-haut, je ne risque pas sa vie une seconde fois ni la mienne. **Rétorqua donc Damon sur le qui-vive.

William souleva son t-shirt et montra son identifiant noir de l'index ne l'ayant encore jamais dévoilé à quiconque, puis il fit de même avec le t-shirt de Damon et lui souleva puis vint le tour de Rose, où l'identifiant se révéla être de couleur blanche.

**-J'avais compris en voyant sa veste tâchée de sang.** Lâcha Damon avec une grimace.  
**-Tout les blousons blancs...ou tout les blousons noirs...Tous...  
-Elle est morte que je sache ! **Grogna le brun avec rage.** Elle l'est !**

Son ami secoua la tête et ajouta que devenir vampire ne comptait pas. Rose se releva et remit ses vêtements en place le regard vide, encore secouée de tout ce qu'il se passait.

**-Alors pas besoin de sang.** Déclara-t-elle. **Je termine pas la transformation, Damon tu vivras ta vie sans moi, y a pas d'autres solutions de toutes façons. **

Un grognement rauque sortit de la bouche de son petit-ami, évidemment elle ne voulait pas vraiment mourir, quoi qu'après tout ça elle avait du mal à se ressaisir mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se sacrifient pour elle, à choisir, sa petite vie d'humaine était bien moins importante que leurs vies de vampire. D'un autre côté, ils avaient du vécue et elle avait une vie à vivre, mais elle préférait savoir le beau brun en vie plutôt que mort pour elle, car après ce viol, penser à vivre sans lui lui était totalement insupportable. Il ne la lâchait pas du regard et haussa la voix contre son ami, ne se préoccupant pas des paroles de la brune.

**-Et pourquoi les Blancs ne s'en sortiraient pas dis moi ?! **  
**-Parce qu'ils sont humains.** Soupira don William. **Nous sommes tous vampires dans l'équipe noirs...**

Une fois encore on pouvait constater toute l'injustice sur laquelle ce stupide jeu était basé. Un réel massacre humain et pour quel but ? Aucun. Une guerre était compréhensible, raison assez légitime, gain de terrain, de pouvoir, mais dans ce là, il n'y avait rien à gagner.

**-Will ! **Commença Damon tout aussi en colère qu'au début. **Je viens de la perdre et tu me demandes de la perdre encore ?!  
-Damon, tu ne m'as pas perdue !  
-Évidemment que si. Après ton accident tout était déjà terminé mais je me suis accroché, mais j'ai l'impression que tout m'échappe là, ils nous arrivent connerie sur connerie, je vois pas comment on pourrait s'en sortir en vie tout les deux. Je compte pas mourir, je compte pas te laisser mourir non plus. On reste là et basta ! C'est mon dernier mot !**

Il se laissa tomber sur les fesses en se tenant le crâne n'ayant pas pour habitude de perde son sang froid il avait un peu honte, de plus, il ne voyait réellement aucune solution à leurs problèmes et il détestait ça plus que tout, il aimait que tout fonctionne comme il le prévoyait mais là aucune idée ne lui vint.

**-J'ai peut-être une idée...**Lança Will sans assurance. **C'est débile et ça fonctionnera pas mais...On pourrait dire à l'accueil qu'ils se sont plantés en la taguant..Qu'elle était vampire avant et n'avait rien à faire chez les Blancs. **

**-Très grande idée, **rétorqua Damon immédiatement sur un ton sarcastique.** C'est sûr qu'ils vont nous écouter sans broncher.  
-Je veux essayer ! **Souffla-t-elle.** Au pire on perd rien. **

Damon se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui même, les choses n'allaient définitivement pas dans son sens. Même elle allait contre ses idées et ne semblait pas prendre cette histoire au sérieux, en tout cas plus maintenant, elle était déjà différente, plus là même, elle n'était plus SA Rose. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir là dehors, seule, une arme entre les mains, ses blessures, ses douleurs, ses peines et dire qu'il n'avait pas été là lui arrachait le cœur, il semblait inutile, un simple décor d'arrière plan qui n'avait pas son mot à dire même pas en temps que petit-ami mais l'était-il encore ?

**-Alors essayons.** Soupira-t-il d'un air abattu. **C'est comme tu veux Rose, tes choix, tes regrets, j'ajouterais juste que j'étais pas pour.**

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tout les trois hors de la station d'épuration à découvert...

Que va-t-il se passer ? Rose va-t-elle réussir à convaincre les organisateurs de la changer d'équiper ? Vont-ils s'en sortirent ?

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews , ça me fait plaisir que vous aimiez!


End file.
